


romantic for the sake of my demise

by despitethewives (choirboyharem)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, supermega
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanart, M/M, Minor Violence, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28589016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choirboyharem/pseuds/despitethewives
Summary: Matt has gone past the crush stage. Past the puppy love stage. He’s not sure what stage he’s at now, but whatever it is makes him feel sickeningly, passionately devoted. It could totally be love. Maybe it is. It’s something that definitely feels like that.All he knows is that whenever anybody but him touches Ryan, his hands start to move of their own accord.
Relationships: Ryan Magee/Matt Watson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 33





	romantic for the sake of my demise

**Author's Note:**

> i have a brain disorder


End file.
